


When Life goes the other way around

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Young!Tony, rich!steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve è un ricco capitano d'industria che ha bisogno di nuove e fresche menti per la sua azienda, Tony farà al caso suo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life goes the other way around

Tony era un giovane genio squattrinato e senza lavoro, nonostante la sua mente geniale non molto avrebbero assunto dato la brutta fama della sua famiglia. Non aveva molte chance di un futuro migliore lo avevano cacciato dal suo ultimo impiego perché aveva contestato i metodi che il suo capo considerava filantropici, quando in realtà consistevano nel finanziamento della propria causa personale.   
Era senza speranza finché un giorno non sentì parlare di un milionario che stava per aprire una nuova sede delle sue industrie a New York, sperava che essendo un uomo di ventura che veniva da lontano non avesse gli stessi pregiudizi che avevano tutti gli altri a cui aveva chiesto un lavoro.   
Non appena il ragazzo seppe che avevano bisogno di persone nel suo campo, nell'innovazione e nella creazione di nuove macchine decise di recarsi alla sede in città, un’altissima torre fatta interamente di vetro e metallo che simboleggiava il futuro che la stessa azienda aveva intenzione di creare. Nessuno conosceva l'aspetto del proprietario, neanche un nome, tutti lo chiamavano il Capitano, per i suoi modi di governare l'azienda con onore e integrità.   
Senza farsi neanche tanti scrupoli, Tony raccolse le sue cose e i suoi progetti e si recò alla Torre dove davanti aspettavano molte persone in attesa della possibilità di un colloquio, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad entrare di lì quindi si intrufola da un’entrata secondaria con dei camerieri ed arrivò al piano dove ai tenevano i colloqui. Arrivato lì tutto era deserto tranne che per una figura che si avvicinava. Era un uomo molto alto , scultoreo biondo con gli occhi azzurri, sembrava molto giovane. “Cosa ci fai qui, ragazzo?” Chiese quell'uomo a Tony “Il capo mi ha detto di essere qui per progetti di ricerca e sviluppo, devo andare non voglio fare tardi” , l'uomo rise e prese Tony per il colletto “Penso che mi sarei ricordato di aver reclutato un ragazzo per la divisione più importante della mia azienda?” . Tony era preoccupato e deglutì cercando di liberarsi “lei è il Capitano? Mi scuso tanto cercavo di fare qualcosa per arrivare al colloquio il prima possibile, ho bisogno di un lavoro disperatamente” disse ancora scusandosi “Vuole cacciarmi? Se vuole farlo non la biasimo, ma mi dia almeno una chance, sono disposto a fare tutto” disse Tony che fu rimesso giù da Steve “Hai fegato ad intrufolarti e direi che posso ascoltare il tuo colloquio” concesse l'uomo, che si mise ad ascoltare i progetti del giovane Tony.   
Una volta concluso il colloquio “Direi che abbiamo bisogno di gente del suo stampo qui sulla nostra nave” disse Steve “Potrei concederti di chiamarmi Steve , dato che lavorerai al mio fianco, hai le giuste idee e la giusta attitudine per lavorare nei progetti di Ricerca e Sviluppo e sei carino il che non guasta, è difficile trovare degli scienziati carini.” continuò, poi si avvicinò “Sei veramente disposto a tutto per questo lavoro, signor Stark”, Tony si scosse un attimo “So benissimo chi sei ma non mi importa se sarai bravo e fedele all'azienda dimenticherò le voci sul suo conto” disse e gli accarezza il viso “Perché mi servirebbe anche qualcosa di più di un assistente” disse suadente.   
“Se lei mi lascerà lavorare al suo fianco allora non avrò nessun problema ad adempiere i suoi ordini” concluse Tony e gli diede un bacio “Questo intendeva?” Chiese a Steve.  
“esattamente questo ed altro, benvenuto a bordo Tony, credo che con il tuo aiuto riusciremo a fare grandi cose”.


End file.
